clo_and_pastrys_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Clover
clover « but- i-.. why do i have to be like this!? why can't i just make a fucking decision, why can i just never make decisions..!? » - credit to quiscent - - synopsis - name - clover nickname(s) - 'clo', 'clove', 'lucky' and 'trèfle' age - 54 moons birthdate - june 12 zodiac sign - gemini gender - female pronouns - she/her sexuality - bisexual rank - loner affiliation(s) - feuillet, loner, carnationclan, loner religion - milieu roleplayer - 122clo122 / clodelano - appearance descriptive words - pelt - white fur - curly markings - orangish tan other markings - pale brown underbelly - pale brown tail - short, stubby eyes - pale green build - scrawny, nimble nose, paw pads, inner ear - pale pink size - medium scent - soft smell of clover and grass with a hint of mint breed - manx, laperm, serrade petit mix - appearence color key - - f2u base by illigur - pelt - undercoat - markings - eyes - nose, paw pads, inner ear - - personality - good traits - calm. keen, polite, respectful neutral traits - perfectionist, pushover bad traits - indescisive, weak-willed, nervous - personality explination - calm - clover is relatively calm, and stays grounded in tough situations keen - clover is very very smart, and picks up on detials others may not polite - clover is always polite, and was raised to always act this way, sometimes she can be a bit too polite though respectful - clover is not nosy, never spreads rumors, and tries her best to not be bias, she always respects everyone, no matter who they are perfectionist - clover loves everything to be right all the time, and works very hard to make things perfect pushover - clover is a huge pushover, she tries to keep her composure and not let cats have this affect on her, but it happens anyways indecisive - clover has a hard time making decisions, so many options! so many choices! it stresses her out weak-willed - clover is very easy to push around, she always tries to not be bias, and not let her impulsiveness get to her, but sometimes if shes pushed to do something, she might just do it nervous - clover is a bit of a worrier, but its quite mild and usually hidden in the back of her head - relationships key - (d) - deceased (u) - unknown (ms) - mothers side (fs) - fathers side (fm) - formerly mates (?) - some feelings, but mostly confused - relationships list - mother - fleur father - sheepstar grandmother(s) - marguerite(ms)(d), woolcoat(fs) grandfather(s) - mitch(ms)(u), cloud(fs)(d) aunt(s) - orchidée(ms), épine de rose(ms), uncle(s) - vert(ms), (fs) sibling(s) - none mate - stream(fm), icicle(fm), creamleap(fm)(d) tundraflare crush(es)- stream(fm), icicle(fm) creamleap(fm), tundraflare kit(s) - ???(u), ???(u), springfling, cypressleap, lilackit(d), bluekit(d) friend(s) - tundraflare, cirrus apprentice - ashpaw(fm), emberfang(fm) - thoughts - - family - fleur - « shes okay. i truly love her, even if she was strict towards me. » sheepstar - « good father and good leader. i look up to him.» marguerite - « she was sweet, and a very beautiful she-cat. she loved everyone, i miss her. » woolcoat - « i remember when i was a kit and would cuddle up in her long curly fur and listen to the stories she would tell me, i really miss the good times. » mitch - « i didn't get to meet him, but i heard he was quite the jolly housecat. » cloud - « i didn't get to know him that well. he seemed alright though. » orchidée - « she was fun, and a wonderful medicine cat. » épine de rose - « she was rude. sharp as the thorns she was named after. » - kit(s) - ??? - wip ??? - wip springfling- « i love her deeply. glad she is back in the clan. » cypressleap - « my son. i am so proud of how much he has grown. i love him. sometimes i fear a bit for him though.. » lilackit - « she would have been great. i hope she is happy in starclan. » bluekit - « she was a fighter, and looked so much like stream. i hope she is happy with her sister. » - lover - tundra - « i love you tundra. i really do. i love you more than anything, more than myself. but you just- you are so fucking stubborn.- i- you never listen to me! i have no idea what to do. my heart cant handle this. » - past lover(s) - stream - « i miss him. he helped me get through very tough situations. i still like him, but our love was just- wasnt real. im sorry..! » icicle - « i-i don't know how to feel around her anymore.. im sorry..! » creamleap - « im sorry! im so sorry! im so fucking- sorry! fuck!- i miss you! its my fault you are dead! » - other - shadeflash - « i miss him. » cirrus - « she is nice, and she is so smart for her age. she will grow to be a wonderful warrior. » - eye candy - status - taken eyes - pale blues fur - long and fluffy pelt - pale grays and whites body type - taller than her and strong yet, slim patterns - simple personality traits - decisive, affectionate, smart, sincere, blunt, honest, loving, responsible - gallery - clo.png|clover (old design) by elysian.gardens Cloverbyclo.png|clover (new design) by clodelano clover (1).png|clover by janie.got.a.gun Clover.png|clover by quiscent 1534480153824.png|clover by fadedhorizen Category:Cats Category:Characters